1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture-tube video-camera radiology installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sensitive surface (or target) of the pickup tube of a video camera is generally regarded as being formed of capacitive elements charged by the incident light energy and discharged by a readout electron beam in which the discharge current constitutes the camera output signal.
In a camera radiology installation of this type, images are often formed in rapid succession. In addition, the successive images are usually combined. For the visual display of a human body organ, for example, the procedure consists in subtracting the signals corresponding to two successive images, one of which corresponds to illumination of a patient with X-rays under the usual conditions whilst the other image corresponds to illumination of the same patient with a contrast-enhancing agent.
It has been found that rapidly succeeding images exhibit a reduction in quality and that, in addition, the combination of two successive images is not of high quality.